Acousto-optic modulators, sometimes referred to as Bragg cells, diffract and shift light using sound waves at radio frequency. These devices are often used for Q-switching, signal modulation in telecommunications systems, laser scanning and beam intensity control, frequency shifting, and wavelength filtering in spectroscopy systems. Many other applications lend themselves to using acousto-optic devices.
In such acousto-optic devices, a piezoelectric transducer, sometimes also referred to as an RF transducer, is secured to an acousto-optic bulk medium as a transparent optical material, for example, fused silica, quartz or similar glass material. An electric RF signal oscillates and drives the transducer to vibrate and create sound waves within the transparent medium which affect the properties of an optical field in the medium via the photo elastic effect, in which a modulating strain field of an ultrasonic wave is coupled to an index of refraction for the acousto-optic bulk medium. As a result, the refractive index change in amplitude is proportional to that of sound.
The index of refraction is changed by moving periodic planes of expansion and compression in the acousto-optic bulk material. Incoming light scatters because of the resulting periodic index modulation and interference, similar to Bragg diffraction.
Acousto-optic modulators are preferred in many applications because they are faster than tiltable mirrors and other mechanical devices. The time it takes for the acousto-optic modulator to shift an exiting optical beam is limited to the transit time of the sound wave. The acousto-optic modulators are often used in Q-switches where a laser produces a pulsed output beam at high peak power, typically in the Kilowatt range. This output could be higher than lasers operating a continuous wave (CW) or constant output mode.
Examples of acousto-optic modulator devices and similar acousto-optic systems are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,362; 5,923,460; 6,320,989; 6,487,324; 6,538,690; 6,765,709; and 6,870,658, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Some applications using acousto-optic devices modulate the intensity of an optical beam. This modulation may create small deviations in the output angle of the diffracted beam because of the local thermal transients introduced when the RF modulation waveform to the device is turned ON and OFF. These thermal transients may negatively impact the resolution and location of the focused spot, which may be produced. One advantageous approach which may be used to help enhance the resolution of acousto-optic devices is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,929 to Wasilousky, which is assigned to the present Applicant and is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Wasilousky discloses an acousto-optic modulator which includes an acousto-optic bulk medium and transducer attached to the acousto-optic bulk medium and formed as a linear array of electrodes. A transducer driver is connected to each electrode and is coherently phase driven to alter the angular momentum distribution of an acoustic field and alternately allow and inhibit phase matching between the optical and acoustic field and produce a desired intensity modulation of an optical wavefront.
Despite the existence of such configurations, further advancements in laser systems using acousto-optic modulators may be desirable in certain applications.